This invention relates to flush toilets for domestic animals and more particularly relates to a flush toilet suitable for use by dogs of various physical sizes.
Domestic pets such as dogs provide love and companionship to human being, but they also create the daunting task for the owners to provide a toilet facility for them to defecate. Owners may take their dogs outdoors to defecate and then collect the excrements for disposal. This may be a pleasant task to carry out in fine outdoor conditions, even if the owners have to get up from bed very early in the morning to do so or to take the pets out very late at night; but in bad weather conditions, such task is particularly distressful to perform. Attempts have been made to provide an indoor toilet facility for dogs such that the owners do not have to content with the above problems and to dispose of the dogs"" excrements readily and conveniently indoors. It has been problematic in providing an indoor toilet facility for dogs; and the excrements, if not disposed of, would contaminate the indoor atmosphere and create an unpleasant smell and a harmful environment to health.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide toilets for dogs such that it is no longer necessary to take them outdoor to defecate, and the excrements may be disposed of readily indoors. Dogs defecate in a standing position which is different than that of a human. Therefore, a toilet for dogs must provide means for them to get on and off the toilet as well as in the toilet in use in a standing position. Furthermore, known toilets are not satisfactory in that they are not suitable for use by dogs of various physical sizes so that the excrements may not be deposited at the intended location of the toilet by the dog to facilitate their disposal. Accordingly, it has been necessary to provide toilets of different sizes for dogs of different physical sizes, which is particularly troublesome to achieve and is economically not feasible for a household having dogs of different physical sizes. Since the physical sizes of dogs vary greatly in different breeds, owners having dogs of various physical sizes have been faced with the harrowing task of providing an indoor flush toilet suitable for use by different dogs.
Furthermore, male dogs urinate in a different way then female dogs. Male dogs urinate by raising one hind leg and turning their body to discharge the urine sideways. Known toilet has no provision to collect the urine from male dogs such that the urine may be ejected sideways beyond the side of the toilet.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a flush toilet suitable for use by dogs of various sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flush toilet having means for male dogs to urine within the toilet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flush toilet having means for enticing the dog to use the toilet.